


寒霜与热浪

by Crimson_Aureliae



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, OOC警告, 公式光
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Aureliae/pseuds/Crimson_Aureliae
Summary: 无料内容放出，全本估计很快会出pdf电子版了！含魔改台词剧情，如捏合多版翻译等操作





	寒霜与热浪

【伊修加德】

“欢迎来到巨龙首，冒险者！好……这久经锻炼的肉体！！……美丽的人族啊，有什么事你就说吧！”  
“呃……咳、这是弗朗塞尔阁下的信……”

“朋友啊，进来暖暖身子吧！指挥官卧室里的壁炉随时为你燃烧……”  
“——不用了！！”  
“真是的，奥尔什方大人，稍微克制一下自己啊。”

“远道而来的朋友，风霜冻僵了你的表情，来，喝下这杯雪之家特制的伊修加德奶茶，补充一下热量吧！”  
“……谢谢。”  
“谢谢你，我的朋友。”

“进入皇都之前，可要警惕来自云海的寒风，多添些衣物。我要先行一步，不能同行真是太可惜了！”  
“不必担心我们，奥尔什方，你不是都已经安排好了吗？”  
“嘿嘿……那么稍后在福尔唐府门前见！”

“这是以伊修加德赖以为傲的陆行鸟饲养技术培育出来的黑陆行鸟，具有强大的飞行能力，我相信它一定能代替我陪伴你跨越青空，沐浴烈日和劲风，一同泼洒汗水……啊啊！光是想象就让我激动不已！它的羽毛十分柔软，埋进去非常暖和！挚友快试试，我等不及要看你骑上它飞翔的样子了！”  
“唉……奥尔什方，注意一下场合……”  
“奥、奥尔什方阁下，您怎么可以把陆行鸟带到神圣裁判所里来！”

“……真奇怪……现在我离你这样近，却感觉不到你的体温了……”  
“你……现在别说话了……”  
“你还是……笑起来……最棒了……”  
“……不…………！”

“……如果不是因为现在你还没醒，我真想揍你。”  
“好吧，也不是想揍你。我就是有点生气。”  
“——不是生你的气。”  
（被单摩擦的声音）  
“嗨……我真是个傻子。”  
“但你比我傻多了！……那些话真的很过分。”  
“晚安，我的朋友。”

“唔……”  
“啊！！！奥尔什方少爷醒过来了！快，我扶你起来喝点水！”  
“为什么大喊大叫？不是说了要让少爷静养吗？——！！！啊……感谢哈罗妮……这、太好了！我、我先去叫老伯爵大人！！”  
“你们马上去通知阿图瓦雷尔伯爵、埃马纳兰阁下、艾默里克大人，当然还有英雄阁下，还有拂晓的贤人们！……啊呀真是的，眼泪怎么止不住……”  
“……？……那个、我好像睡了很久，让你们担心了。”  
“您这是说的什么话，现在我们高兴都还来不及呢。”  
“……欢迎回家，我的孩子。”

“我一直都相信，他一定不会有事的。好的，没问题，我把这边的事情安排好了马上就来。”  
“塔塔露，这几天的讨伐任务请你交给其他人，我有急事需要离开几天。是的，我先过去一趟，有急事再联系我吧。”  
“真不好意思，这几天我有一些私事需要处理，所以先前接受的委托我不能完成了，拜托您寻求其他冒险者的帮助吧，非常抱歉！”  
“抱歉，我要提前离开，后面这几天的客房就退了吧。”  
“没问题。那么艾欧泽亚的大忙人，哪个地方又需要你去战斗啦？”  
[光之战士笑了笑，用以太传送离开了。]  
“看来是天大的好事啊，英雄居然高兴得哭了。”

“你来了！原谅我还不能下床迎接你的到来……”  
“我的救命恩人就老实躺着养伤吧，不要在这个时候逞强了。”  
“你说得很对。虽然还有很多想说的话，但现在最想说的，还是要感谢哈罗妮让我能再次看见你的笑容。”  
“现在可比上回笑得好看吧？”  
“是的，挚友，但我还想看更多各种各样的，你的笑脸。”  
“…………关于你的恢复，医生是怎么说的？”  
“还是需要静养相当长的时间……”  
“不管怎么说，你还活着……（吸气声）真是太好了。”  
“对不起，挚友。这段时间你应该很辛苦吧。”  
“我才是该说对不起的人。”  
“那我们就算扯平了。头抬起来一下。”  
“不要，我现在没在笑。”  
“虽然我喜欢看你笑，但也不讨厌你其他的表情。”  
“……那……那你还喜欢别的吗？”  
“…………”  
（变得稍微有些急促的呼吸声）  
“啾。”  
“……！！！——我、我下次再来看你！你不要乱跑！”  
“……就这样走掉了啊……”

“也许我不应该……唉。”“我大概是没有这个资格的吧……”  
“嘿，想什么想得这么出神呢？”  
“抱歉，居然没发现你来了。在你接着讲暗之战士的事情之前，我必须先告诉你一个好消息，我还特意拜托其他人把这个机会留给我呢……”  
……

“——孩子，我怎么会拦你呢？只要你愿意，巨龙首和福尔唐府都不会成为你前进的绊脚石。”  
“父亲……”  
“不要仅仅用目光追随那个总是走在前方的人，从现在开始就用你的双腿和意志，利剑和坚盾，去追上他吧。而且他不是早就成为了福尔唐家的一份子了吗？——放不下心来的人，可不止你一个。”

【摩杜纳】

“你好，阿莉塞小姐。尽管曾经和你同处福尔唐府下，我也没能尽早和你打个招呼，真是非常抱歉。那么这便是迟到的初次问候了。看你现在神采奕奕的模样，先前受的箭伤应该没有什么大碍了吧？”  
“初次见面，奥尔什方阁下！我的伤已经完全好了，谢谢你的关心。抱歉之类的客套话就不要说了，我和阿尔菲诺那家伙可不一样！”  
“……很好！看来阿莉塞小姐果然正是挚友所说的那样活泼开朗，那我也不必表现得太生分了。他说我们两个一定会成为好朋友的，你觉得呢？”  
“光，把他借我一会儿，我们聊会天！”  
“啊？为什么要问我借……？”  
“哎——光还是一如既往地迟钝啊，这样下去是不行的！等会给你开特训课，总之奥尔什方先来陪我喝两杯，光你就自己玩去吧！”  
“谢谢你的招待。不过，我认为这也是挚友的可爱之处。”  
[远处传来了光之战士的叫嚷。]“我听到你说我可爱了！*%¥$&*……”

[石之家的阿丽亚娜从吧台里取出了两个杯子，给两位客人倒了果汁。]  
“作为一个初识的陌生人，我可以冒昧地问一个私人问题吗？”  
“只要是我能回答的。”  
“你打算什么时候表白啊？”  
“什……怎么一开口就问我这个……”  
“因为在所有人看来，这就是水到渠成的事情，就差你开口了，还在等什么呢？”  
“……唉，我想这不是这么简单的事情。”  
“我只好大胆地猜测，你大概在是顾虑身份的问题，你的和他的。”  
“可以说说你的看法吗？”  
“那我就直接说了，如果有冒犯的地方拜托你不吝指出。”  
“那是当然，能够得到你真诚的提议我非常感激。”  
“银剑骑士的美名是你亲自争取回来的，连福尔唐家都以此为傲，而他从未在意过任何人的出身和血统，难道这种微不足道的流言，也能中伤无时无刻都不在人们的话语中穿梭的艾欧泽亚的英雄吗？或者说，你觉得自己会成为他的累赘？——如果你是这么想的话，要是我是他，我一定会非常生气。你不仅不信任自己的能力，还辜负了他对你的信任。否则，他怎么会愿意让你成为冒险的伙伴呢？”  
［银剑骑士低着头，似乎陷入了沉思。］  
“……不好意思，兴头上说了很多不合适的话，对不起。”  
“没有的事。谢谢你，阿莉塞，你的话对我来说非常重要。”

“奥尔什方，在拂晓帮忙的工作还好吗？和英雄一起冒险可不是件容易的事情哦？”  
“虽然事先早有预料，但他接收委托的不假思索还真是相当令人头疼的……”  
“除了敏菲丽亚，或许只有你能够劝得动他了。可以向你学学怎么教训教训他吗？”  
“嘿嘿……或许这是爱情的力量吧。”  
“这？！你的意思是、你已经？！”  
“没错，他已经不仅仅是我的挚友了。”  
（由远及近的声音）“阿莉塞！这是我给你带的小礼物……怎么了？我脸上有东西吗？”

【基拉巴尼亚】

“奥尔什方，你不热吗？你还穿着披风——我的后背全湿透了！这里怎么这么热……”  
“我觉得还好吧！这里的士兵们倒看起来没你怕热……”  
“那是因为他们习惯了！我要热死了……这地方也没办法找冰元精，火元精倒是一大堆……对了！顺便弄点火晶簇寄回伊修加德吧！”  
“好，等我先给巨龙首通个话……（嗡嗡声）是埃马内兰吗？给我们寄些冰晶簇来，不然我养的熊就要热死在阿拉米格了。……”

“奥尔什方，我看着你都觉得热。”  
“是吗？我时常和你有同样的感觉。”

“莫古力什么时候来啊……”  
“再耐心些，莫古力族可不会以太传送。”  
“我现在比较担心莫古力半路上就化掉了。”

“……咦呃！你真的不怕热！（衣料摩擦声）你身上好凉快啊！伊修加德出身的人果然非同寻常——白天穿那么多，我都不知道原来你的体温这么舒服，早知道就一整天趴你身上好了……（衣料摩擦声）”  
“光…………你再乱动我就变热了。”

（欢快的口哨声）“终于凉快起来了！还是穿武僧的装备舒服……就连领子上的绒毛摸起来也是凉的！”  
“啊啊……！武僧的装备真是太合适你了！剔透的汗水在起伏的肌肉上流淌，烈日创造了热度也为这美丽的肉体涂抹上健康又迷人的肤色！阿拉米格真是个好地方啊！”  
[光之战士用两根手指摁住了奥尔什方的嘴唇，竖起眉毛摇了摇头，随后松开了手指。]  
“好吧。这下需要冰晶簇的人变成我了。”

“你热吗，挚友？我的挚爱？”  
“不要说废话……呃嗯！”  
“确实是废话……里面，很热……紧紧地……”

“唔、嗯……咳呵……”  
“……？……光？”  
（布料摩擦声）  
“呜唔……啊呃、”  
“啪、啪。”“光，醒醒，光！”“啪！”  
“啊、啊嗯……呜呜！别……”  
（倒水的声音）  
（吞咽声）“咕唔……？！唔、唔！咳啊！哈…哈……呃……？”  
“你做梦了，光。听起来似乎不是什么令人愉快的梦。”  
“啊……好像是这样，吵醒你了真不好意思。”  
“有哪里不舒服吗？”  
“还好，缓缓就没事了，不要担心，奥尔什方。”“啾。”  
“想出门吹吹风散散心吗？……我猜，这种事情不是第一次发生吧。如果愿意的话，可以跟我说说吗？”

【黄金港】

“东方的海风真是凉快！和艾欧泽亚的感觉完全不一样啊。”  
（解开搭扣的声音）（衣料摩擦声）  
“我不冷。”  
“夜晚的海风饱含水汽，更容易着凉，即使只是稍憩片刻也是如此。”  
“真的不冷，我还多穿了一件里衣。”  
“也许我的怀抱要比我的披风更能打动你？”  
“——那倒也不错。”

“啊……好像下雨了。我们快回望海楼吧。”  
[光之战士拿出了一把红色的纸伞，冲身旁的人笑着。]  
“不陪我看看黄金港晚间的雨景吗？”  
“原来挚友早有准备……荣幸至极。”

[黄金港的雨下得比意料中的更大。尽管银剑骑士竭力将光之战士护住，也没能抵挡住风雨的淋漓。]

“哈——啊嚏！” “哈啾！！哎唔……结果伞还是不够大……”  
“不要紧，现在重要的是尽量不要着凉生病。挚友先进去洗吧。”  
“那怎么行，一起进来。（衣物坠落地面的声音）——愣什么？快点！”  
“马、马上！”

——“你怎么那么久、还没完？”  
——“还不够，再来一次。”  
——“你怎么都不抱抱我……？”  
——“好热……别搂我……”  
“……到底听哪个要求好呢。”

……  
……  
……

“你的所在即为风眼。纵使周遭狂风骤雨，此处也是我的安身之地。”  
“你之所处即为漩涡。即便坠入不测之渊，此处亦是我的落命之址。我对得怎么样？”  
“看来异国的诗人确实教了你不少东西，但还是欠些火候。”  
“只好拜托你再多添柴火了，异国的骑士先生。”


End file.
